Vixen
adopted by fear; originally created by dragonarrow Personality "Vixen is... hard to describe... She loves being in charge, but she's secluded. She has a LOT of self confidence, and can be really vocal, there is rarely a time she doesn't keep her maw shut. She loves fall time, watercolor painting, the forest, stones, tranquility, pumpkins, cinnamon, spice, chai tea, lattes, chocolate covered sunflower seeds, and foxes. She doesn't get it when others have crushes on her , and it kinda freaks her out. She is a big time introvert, but when a lot of dragons are doing something she really likes she'll forget that and take charge. She can be bossy, overdramatic, loud, fun, and witty. She is very guile, and smug, very, very smug. But she is a good friend and very loyal. She hates being called a cinnamon roll, though she kinda is one..." (subtly revamping, but will relatively stay the same.) :* generally: tries Too Hard to be mysterious, and can be a trickster at times. confident in self, a student that likes autumn & an admirer of the arts. :* pros: mischievous, clever/guile, lover of the arts, talkative, loyal, confident. :* cons: could never lead a team, is rather squeamish among romantic topics, comes off as conceited or arrogant, bossy, overdramatic, loud, distant, clumsy, spiteful. :* other notes: likes autumn, the idea of things being tranquil, and has a liking towards asymmetry most times. dislikes being talked over, ignored unless with reason, or being chased down (gets really Really anxious about it.) & getting involved with romance (makes her squeamish) :* other notes x2: does enjoy writing sometimes but mostly is known for painting on some rocks or forming scripts for some "plays" between friends. imaginative, but not to a notable extent. Appearance "Vixen is a chubby, short RainWing Dragonet with a soft build, and a fur scarf around her neck. She is very pretty, and kinda cute, she is very small for her age, and has a tear in her left ear. She has very large leaf green eyes framed by thick, dark eyelashes. Her scales usually remain a pumpkin orange, with cream underscales, almond white horns, and overlapping reddish ones. Her spikes down her back are black at the tips. Her ears are a bit longer then most RainWings, and perk up most of the time." (subtly revamping, but will relatively stay the same.) :* build: small, chubby, soft. less curves among the rainwing dragonet, holding an arguably cute yet mysterious nature to her. Large Eyes. thick dark eyelashes too. spines are slightly shorter, as are the wings & frills :* coloration: leafy green eyes. pumpkin orange for primary coloration, creamy (silvery) white underscales. almond white horns tinged with charcoal. spines are typically fully colored charcoal but sometimes are only this color at the almond white tips (almond with black tips) :* extra: ears perk up most of the time, and are noticeably larger. tail is thicker and shorter. wears a fur scarf around her neck. talons are lightly dulled & shorter. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student)